lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Application
As you may already know, I am Owen, a generrally known player on the server and goes by the name majorowen. I have been playing as Riggen Dunhiir, an ex pirate who took the ways of common sailing, as a replacement for Owain Whitefel, the last living ruler of the Ettenmoors and a highly political figure to the middle earth economy. I began missing out on politics, as it is what I am best at. And given enough talk with staff such as OddBod, I have come to the decision to create a new Character and bare it if this application is indeed accepted. I hope you enjoy this effortful application. Mijoran Histien Appearance Mijoran is a middle aged white skinned human, and has fair decency of muscles. He is notorious for his sharp-green eyes, and his bold black beard. His hair is shaggy but occasionally cut short every season. His common wears are, as follows, a grey based woolen tunic, leather padded cotton pants, steel studded leather boots, military armour padding in colours mud-brown, a steel trimmed leather curace, steel trimmed leather bracers and shin padding. A variety of belts, equipped with a solitary dagger at the back, and a long sword in its scabbard at the side. Mijoran may change his clothing on several occasions. Personality Traits Mjoran is commonly known as a mighty swords man, and just as good a bowman. Trained a fighter from birth; he is able to extinguish his sole matters on a battle field. He is also a worthy politician and has maintained the peace on his land without a single revolt or rebellion, sure the people complain time to time, but not as such it become too much to handle. Mijoran is also capable of surviving in the wilderness, as trained from his earlier years of hunting strategies. Some of things that make him such a great leader, is that he can put himself in peasant life and understand how they feel and act accordingly towards it. He is not so much a housekeeping man, as a ruler like himself he tends to take some things for granted, without notice of course. Mijoran enjoys his many hounds, and is a keen dog trainer. His northern instincts make him a boastful drinker and woman bedder, giving him a rough reputation, like many northerners. A brief history Mijoran was born at a northern castle in the wilder lands, where his mother and father married as an alliance tactics between two houses. Mijoran was eventually brought to his father's castle. The castle was on a rocky hill, overlooking the town below. The walls were thick with stone and the buildings tall and wide spaced. The castle was to be known as Hiffleim, which in northern tongue means high hill. The house Histien ruled this castle for generations, and it's history goes back to the dawn of the second age. Mijoran grew up at the castle as a Lord, and learned the fashions of politics and combat. A nearby citadel was recently bribed by some southern rich merchants, telling them to attack Hiffleim and sack the castle. The corrupt sell swords did so and attacked the stone castle. At the time, his father was very ill and was suffering from a common disease that spread throughout the wilderlands. So it was up to Mijoran, now a grown man, and many of his father's military advisers to defend the castle. They attempted reasoning with them first, but this eventually lead to an even worse argument. That battle was to take place the day after. Mijorn lined up his cavalry outside the city gates, forming a triangular formation against the opposing side's infantry. And charged. The battle was a brutal sight, as horses crashed against men and large shilds mashing the faces of troops. After the horrific clash, the enemy withdrew and ran back towards their citadel. Mijoran was then readying for war, as the citiadel was one of many strongholds that were bribed by some mysterious southerner. Mijoran needed allies, and a worthy ally from the east was beckoning. A Dorwinion house named Valithion, with a stable army and glorious riches, which was more than enough to defeat t corrupted War mongerer. Mijoran gave in to his chastity and offered marriage to the Valithion princess. The Lord of the house accepted, and Mijoran gained the troops he needed. Within the next few years, Mojoran defeated the barbaric peoples. On his way to Hiffleim, he encountered some bad news, his father had passed away to the wicked desease. That allowed Mijoran to remain Lord of the house. When winter came, the house rapidly struck into a major money crisis, and was in a large amount of dept. Mijoran had no choice but to seek a vital trading source, before the winter killed them off. So in turn he went searching with a small party of skilled advisors and local mercenaries. Mijoran eventually came across an abandoned dwarves mine, that could have been many centuries old. The party came to discover it was a vital gold mine for the Kazard Dum kingdom. The house was back in shape, and gradually grew richer and richer. Which now leads towards current day. The house remains neutral and involved in no wars. Mijoran has two daughters and a son, who are yet to be married off to another noble house. Personal Information Mijoran carries around with him his family heirloom, a finely carved gold trimmed silver sword, named Wilvenjorn, which in common tongue means Wolf Bane. It apparently was constructed to be used against folk lore werewolves, which were savage beasts that could or could not have lurked at night long ago. Some people insist that Mijoran's father was cursed by a wolf witch, and that a werewolf remains imprisoned at the crypts of hiffleim. Mijoran also bares another heirloom from his mother's side, a ring purist silver, and lined with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. His mother says it is cursed with a power to grant all wishes, but that has not yet been proven. Server information Mijorn Histien is based in the Wilderlands, south of dale, which would be filled with Scandinavian based structures such as Hiffleim. This would lead to a new custom faction, preferably named House Histien, something or other. Thankyou for taking your time in reading this application, and I hope to hear some feedback soon. This application was written by Owen, majorowen (Head'ish Builder)